The Mermaid
by Yami Gir
Summary: People have been going missing for weeks and the person chosen to find them is an apprentice hunter/tracker named First but maybe he's looking for something more than just some animal. Characters: Zexal I and Zexal III
1. Disappearances

**A/N So TheScoundrelCookie and I came up with this idea this past week and because I've had time on my hands I started writing it. Eve, I blame you for this~**

**Pair: Zexalcest between Zexal I and Zexal III (First/Third)**

* * *

><p>Sweet little mermaid, alone in the sea. Never found a friend, lost in the sea.<p>

**Attention!**

**/Over a dozen people are reported missing, said to be snatched up from ****their very homes that stretch along the coastline.\**

**/Under all matters do not go to the beach!\**

First sat on a blanket laid out on the clean, white sands of the coast. The sun was moments from setting, and the twilight painted a beautiful scene in the sky. First sighed.

"I don't want to be here." He said, looking at the waves that came and went. He talked to himself for everyone that would have been there was gone, either moved or snatched away by whatever was taking them. He fell back with another sigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not hunter, I'm just an apprentice." He groaned. "And I can't even track anything if my life depended on it."

The night wore on. First found himself drifting further and further off into sleep.

"No...I have...I have to watch." He said, drowsy. He tried anything he could to escape sleep, from making a fire to just sitting up but nothing seemed to work because before he knew it...he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>The next thing he realized was his clothes were damp.<p>

'Okay, what the hell happened? Did the tide move in?' He thought, pushing himself up. The ground was cold and damp which confused First further. Slowly he opened his eyes and found it hard to see at all.

"Wait...Where am I?" he said as he frantically looked around. There was practically no light at all but somehow, there was a dim glow that lit up whatever he was in. He stood on his feet and tried to feel his way around.

"Hello? Anyone around?" He asked, not really sure if he would get an answer or not. There was a splash, and it caused him to freeze in fear. The splashing continued, and he started to settle down.

'I guess it's just the water...' He thought relieved. '...Wait, water?' Well that made sense to at least why he was damp and why everything seemed to be permanently soaked.

'Well maybe if I can find some light or something I can get out of here.' He considered, 'I mean it sounded reasonable, right?'

He continued to stumble around, the lack of light not helping matters until he heard something...unsettling. There was another splash, something he had gotten used to, but then a weird slushing sound, as though something was getting out of the water. He turned to look in the direction that the noise was coming from, and he was met with something that was horrifying.

Seeming to pull itself out of the water was something that could be described as, humanlike. Though it was easy to tell it wasn't human, because the outlines of fins on its arms could be seen as the the dim light illuminated it from behind. It looked up to First, and he nearly screamed. Even with the lack of light, the creature's bright yellow eyes seemed to glow. He was terrified, so much that he blacked out when it started to hiss at him.

Once again, he awoke, only he was drenched. He wrapped his arms around him and started to shiver.

"Okay, was that a dream, or did that just really happen?" He asked himself as he looked around his surroundings. He was on the beach again with the sun just starting to claw its way up in the east. The water of the morning tide was just touching his toes, and after a bit of some searching, he managed to find the blanket he had been sleeping on earlier a bit higher from where he awoke. He retrieved it and walked back to his home.

By the time he had made it there, the sun had fully risen with the sounds of morning birds filling the atmosphere. He walked in, slammed the door shut and went around, closing very bind he had in his house so he made his own artificial night. He peeled off his wet clothes and climbed into bed.

"Hmph, first failure tonight out of who knows how many more." he grumbled. He knew he wasn't suitable for the job, just why was he chosen? He started to drift off to sleep, the sounds of the creek in his backyard making the most calming sound at the moment except for the unusually loud splashing he heard coming from it.

'Probably...Just my...Imagination...' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, so this is just an intro. chapter, nothing much going on but I hope you enjoyed and I hope to post the next chapter soon~ Yami Gir signing off!**


	2. Golden Eyes

_Sweet little mermaid,_

Once again...he was on the beach. For the past week, First had been doing everything in his power to avoid it, but sadly, his luck had run out. The people of his town were still going missing, and now, the blame was being put on him just because he wasn't doing his job. He kicked the sand angrily.

"I can't fucking help them! I fell asleep the first night! What can I do? Act as bait?" He shouted. He fell into the sand with a huff.

'Maybe I'll get kidnapped... Then they'll see they should have picked someone else.' He glared at the sky. A wave was splashing against the rocks of the coast, and he sprang into a sitting position. Though he really didn't want to admit it, he didn't exactly enjoy the idea of being kidnapped. His dream, vision, experience, whatever had happened when he first slept there had gotten to him. He hated hearing water splashing now, so much that he had to move his bedroom, which so happened to be the only room near the creek he had in his backyard, to the opposite end on the house. But still, he could hear it.

He wrapped his hands around his knees and propped his chin on them.

"Maybe...I'll just leave and say I fell asleep again…" He glanced at the horizon. It was twilight.

'Well, I can watch the sunset at least.' The last sun rays were warm on his face. He found himself getting falling more and more into sleep.

'I'll just...close my...eyes...for a moment...' and he passed out.

* * *

><p>The first thing he realized when he woke up was the ground.<p>

'Wet..and cold. Just like before.' He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was the same. Dim light, wet ground, the sounds of the water, even his clothes were damp like last time. Well at least he knew that what happened a week ago was not a dream. He stood up, or attempted is a better way to put it since the ground seemed to move under him. He got on his hands and knees to try and get his bearings.

"Okay, this is new." He thought out loud. He felt like is was swinging in the air and quite frankly it made him feel sick. He crawled to the edge and felt metal bars surrounding him.

"What the hell? A cage?" He grabbed onto the higher bars and used them to help himself to his feet. The cages started to swing again and he held on tightly.

* * *

><p>Unknown to First he was being watched as he swayed in his imprisonment. It watched him with curious yellow eyes, noting his every movement. Every so often it would lift its golden scaled tail out of the water and bring it down with a hash 'slap' which would cause the hunter to freeze his movements.<p>

'_Interesting...' _It thought before submerging itself.

"HelloOOoOOOo!' First screamed. He continued rocking back and forth which probably isn't the smartest thing to do, but at the moment he didn't care. Suddenly the felt the cage shift and start moving to the water. That got him to stop all his movements.

* * *

><p>'Is something trying to drown me?!' He panicked. He backed away from the bars and pushed himself against the back of the cage.<p>

It came to a stop less than a foot above the water and continued to rock. First, who was still freaked out carefully edged himself towards the spot he had been in. He looked over the edge. And he was met with a pair of golden eyes looking back at him from under the murky depths.

"AHHGG!" he jumped up and fell backwards on his butt. "Oww…" The creature grabbed the side of the cage with it's webbed hands and started to lift itself up, tipping it so First slid forward. It raised its head up, looking over the floor and it almost lost it's grip when First pushed his face against his.

"What the hell are you?" He questioned without missing a beat. It continued to stare at him but moved back so they weren't so close. First glared at it. A shimmering golden tail appeared behind the creature and he give it a questionable look.

'A mermaid?'

"Hmm, are you the reason people have been disappearing?" It gave him a dumb look.

"Come on, Speak! You look human enough! I'm sure you can answer me!" Still nothing. First smacked himself in the face out of frustration.

"Hmph, well do you have anything you can say? A name? Anything? Or do you not understand that too?"

"T-third."

"Wait..What?" Well that was a bit of surprise. The creature, now known as Third moved back a little further referring back to his muted self. It didn't suspect that First would be like this especially when he passed out the last time he had taken him. Maybe he had the wrong guy?

First clenched his fists in anger.

"Fine! Stay quiet! You stupid fish!" He got up and walked to the furthest end of the cage and sat down with his back to Third. The merman made an angry hiss and started to swim away.

'_Pushy brat. How could I think you were cute.'_ It thought with a splash of it's tail. First looked over his shoulder.

"No wait! Don't go! I need answers!" He moved back to his place and started reaching through the bars. Third looked back at him with a cocky smirk.

'_hehe shouldn't have been so pushy.'_ He snickered. First saw that and started to get pissed off again.

"Oh I get it! You just think you're a cocky little shit!" He started shaking the bars to his cage and caused the it to start swinging. Third watched him, curious of what he was doing. First continued to swing.

"What? Not going to do anything? Maybe I should just rock this thing hard enough that it falls off the ceiling!" First threatened. Now Third was worried.

'_Doesn't he know he'll get hurt? Or maybe even drown?'_ He wondered. Carefully he waded his way closer to the cage. Then there was a snap. The link that had held the cage up broke and sent it down to the water, breaking on contact with its semipermeable surface. Third watched in horror, unsure of what to do. He swam under and started to look for the hunter but it seemed that wasn't necessary for First had already gotten free of the wreckage and was making his way to the edge. Third swam closely behind his and watched him climb out before turning back around to swim away.

"Oh no you don't. Where do you think you're going?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze. First turned him around and brought his face close to his. He shook out of his shock and started to struggle to get a way but First kept his grip firm.

"Now give me my answers before I turn you into an artifact." he threatened. He panicked. How could he get out! His only option was to...was to...Third leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on First lips.

He looked at the mermaid in shock and his grip loosened. And with himself free, Third moved away from him but not before whacking First over the head with one of the stray metal bars and knocking him out.

'_Hehe, sleep tight pretty boy.'_

* * *

><p>'Oh god my head...what happened?' First opened his eyes and looked at the sky above.<p>

"God dammit!" He screamed, bashing his fists into the sand. "That asshole got away!"

'That sexy asshole.' He shook his head. Why did he think that? He stood up and walked to the water.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" He yelled at the water. The only response he got was the waves. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, a headache starting to form.

"Gahhh, what did he do to me?" He cursed. "Bewitch me? Stupid fish." He grabbed his things and started hiking back to his home.

He took a path that hugged the side of a creek. The same one actually that he had running in his backyard. At it's mouth was the ocean he had came from and for his whole walk he swore he could feel someone watching him. And every so often he thought he could see a gold tail out of the corner of his eye.

'Great. I'm being stalked by a fish boy.' He grumbled.

When he finally made it home he slammed his door shut and locked it tight. He wasn't sure if that thing could come out of the water but he didn't wish to find it in the house after he was finished with his nap. He flopped on to his bed and sighed.

"Have me wake up and find out all of that was a dream…" he said before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And the Mermaid is here~ Okay I just had to say that, also First can sometimes be a weakling but not all the times~ At least he didn't pass out again. Thanks for reading, Yami Gir signing off!**


	3. Stalking Fish

_Sweet little mermaid,_

Third was bored. He sat in a pool of water just out of reach from that humans view. At the moment all it was doing was watching the water. What was so fantasizing about that? He didn't know. He sank down so only his eyes were above the water, well and his hair to which stood out quite clearly not that he seemed to notice. Honestly he felt like a bad ass sitting there even though if someone were to see him he'd look really stupid.

'Why can't I just kill you. You keep getting in my way.' mumbled in his head. He allowed himself to float down to the bottom of the pool before resurfacing again. He rubbed his eyes and looked back to where the human was standing. Only now he was gone.

'What? Where did he go?' He thought as he rotated around.

"So you are watching me Fish boy." First said from his perch above the pool. Third turned around and him and stared with a blank look.

"So I'm right." First said somewhat pissed off. "I'm being stalked by a stupid fish. Great…" He got to his knees and leaned in. "So tell me, what have you seen? Am I really that interesting to you?" Third continued to sit in silence, the only sound he made was a few splashes from him wadding in the water. He then thought of something. He swam up to First and brought his mouth close to his ear.

"Everythingggggggggggg..." He hissed. It wasn't really an answer but by the look on First face showed it had done something. With that he turned around and swam off into deeper water but also making sure he splashed First a few times when he raised his tail from the water.

Now it was First turn to be stupidly silent.

"E-everything? What the hell does that mean?"

After that encounter First decided it was better to stay indoors.

* * *

><p>Third continued to watch him but once again, it was boring. He had barely left his house in three days. What was his problem? He pulled his arms out of the water and leaned back. In his view was the hunters living place. He didn't know really what it was besides the fact that he was in there a lot. Maybe he should look for himself what was in there when he got a chance. He lifted his tail up out of the water and then slowly slid it back in, watching the sun and the water create a rainbow of colors when the light hit his scales. Nothing to do at all…-<p>

He felt something grab his hair and start yanking him up.

"So you're still watching me fish boy?" First growled. Third tried removing his hand from his hair but it was no use. First turned him around and glared at him.

"Seriously, what's so interesting about me? Can you just leave me alone?" he questioned. Frustrated First pulled him straight out of the water and set him down on to the grass but was surprised when Third stood back up. Looking down First quickly realized that some how he had grown legs. Along with something more...interesting.

'Oh shit he's big.' First thought as he brought his eyes back up to Third's. His face feeling hot with minor embarrassment.

'Okay, note to self, don't look down when you pull fish boy out of the water.' Not knowing what else to do he dragged Third into his house, not that he really struggled against him.

"Okay, now answer me; Why are you watching me?" Third tilted his head like he didn't understand. First sighed. How to get him to talk? Well there was one thing he could do...He leaned forward and graded his face and kissed him.

'Hehehe, revenge for the last time fish boy.' Third's face went red and he covered it with his hands. First smirked.

"Heheh, you don't like that? Well there's more of that if you don't start talking." First teased. Third started shaking his head.

"nNoonNoO kKiIsSsInNg mMeE!" he said in a hoarse raspy voice. First looked at him kind of shocked.

'Well he probably doesn't talk a lot.' He thought. Third peaked at him though his his hands and turned a darker shade of red when he saw that he was still watching.

'Ahhhh, I must sound so weird to him!' Third panicked.

"Yeah that must be it." First said turning away from him. "You don't have a reason to talk so when you do your voice isn't used to it." Third wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

Trying to be as fast as he could Third tried to run. Though one minor problem, he wasn't used to running and ended up falling on to his knees. First turned back around and quickly put himself between the door and Third. He looked down at him.

"You're not going anywhere so don't even try to run away." He said with a smirk. It was his turn to be the cocky one. Third gave him a worried look.

"You fool! I need water!' he thought though he was unwilling to open his mouth to say anything. Instead he just sat on his knees, slowly trying to crawl to the door. And then, quite shockingly to both First and Third, he transformed back into his mermaid form. First looked at him.

"Well then…" he said, not sure what else to really say. Now what should he do? It didn't seem like Third was going to talk anymore and he really didn't want to have to put in back in the creek because he might just escape him again.

"Hmmm…" He walked into his kitchen and filled up a cup of water. He walked back to where Third was still laying and dumped its contents on his head. Then, just as suddenly as it happened before Third's tail disappeared and was replaced by legs.

"Holy shit...That was supposed to be a joke!" First said, amazed. Third was just as shocked as him. Slowly he stood up and looked at First.

"Okay, well now I helped you, so now you can help me." he demanded.

"wIiTtHh WhHaAt?" Third said deciding to speak again.

"Um, well…" That was unexpected. He thought that there was going to be more silence or even him just running away. Hmm, what to do now. What could he even help with? If he was to bring Third back to the ocean he might swim away and he can't seem to talk so he can't question him. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Gahhh! I never think things out!" First raged. Third watched him curiously before he started moving towards the door, but First quickly moved in front of the door.

"Okay, you're not leaving. You got that?" Third stiffly shook his head.

"NooNoO! LeEtT mME gGoO!" he yelled while shaking his head. First grabbed him and walked into his room and pushed him on to his bed.

"No, you're staying with me till I think you can leave." He commanded slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well not much to say, hope you enjoyed. Yami Gir signing off!**


	4. Unfinished Night

**A/N Okay, I've been meaning to put this up and I've finally found the time. Sorry for the wait.**

**Warning: Unfinished sex **

* * *

><p><em>Alone in the sea.<em>

First layed in his bed. Next him was Third who was curled up on his side surrounded in most of the blankets. Though it was kind of annoying First let it go mostly because Third had been pretty quiet when it came to most things that he was told to do so it was probably wise just to deal with it. Turning over on to his side he looked into his dark room. Not even six hours ago he had found Third, stalking him no less.

'How annoying.' he sighed. He didn't even really know why he was making that fish boy live with him. Maybe he felt like he knew something but he doubted it. Third seemed to dumb to be kidnapping people.

First felt him shift next to him suddenly felt his hands wrap around his waist.

'Okay, this is strange.' he thought. He tried moving away but Third only seem to hold onto him tighter. Well then fighting it wouldn't really do anything. He just sat there. Yeah it was close and kinda weird since he refused to wear clothes at the moment but it's not like there was anything going on-

First felt something poking at his back. He jumped out of bed with a yell.

"Okay! What the hell is that?" He stood at the side of his bed eyeing Third suspiciously. He knew he wasn't feeling something like his finger or knee. Third, who was still sitting in bed held his blanket close to his chest like he was trying to hide something away.

"Third? Is there a problem?" First questioned, leaning in close to him. He frantically shook his head. Even more suspicious. He leaned across the bed and started to rip away the blanket that he held so tightly. Third pulled pulled back but lost his grip allowing First to pull it off of him.

"Umm…" He understood why Third was acting so weird now because for some reason he was, um, very turned on. Well that explains what was poking him. Shaking his head Third put a hand between his legs to cover himself and reached to First.

"GgiVvE mMe TthAaTT!" He begged. Not listening First crawled in next to him.

'So he's attracted to me?' he wondered. He didn't understand why and he didn't really know what he should do.

"Third…" he spoke softly. "Are you uncomfortable?" He froze in place but then nodded. Leaning close he spoke into his ear.

"I can help you if you want me to." What was he saying? He didn't know what he would do but Third seemed willing. Removing his hand for First, Third looked away from him, he face a deep shade of red that was even noticeable in the dark. Going around him First sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Third. He slowly started to stroke his erection causing him to tightly grab on to the sheets of the bed. Third clenched his legs together and bit his lip. He didn't want to make any sounds in front of First especially since his voice was so hoarse yet a few staggered breaths could be heard coming from him.

First kissed his cheek and slowly made his way down Thirds neck. He loosely wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to pump it. He rubbed his thumb over it's head causing Third to throw his head back letting out a raspy gasp.

"FfirRsTttt…" he moaned in pleasure. First felt his own arousal grow when he heard his name spoken in Thirds broken voice.  
>'Dammit...why does he sound so cute like that?' First questioned himself. 'Oh god, I want to fuck a fish.' he realized.<p>

"You like this, don't you Third?" he asked. Third nodded his head his eyes closed tightly.

"MmoOreeE…" he moaned again. Now First really wanted to fuck him.

"I can do that." he whispered. First pulled his pants down just enough to release his own cock and pulled Third up on to his lap. Third willingly sat on him, waiting for First to give him more pleasure.

Really First wasn't sure what to do but he knew he wanted to be gentle with him. Slowly he reached under Third and sild a finger into him.

Third let out a somewhat pained gasp. It didn't really hurt but it still didn't feel right. He turned around and grabbed on to First face and roughly kissed him. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, doing so several times trying to help Third get used to everything though he was still pretty tight. Deciding there was nothing else he could do he pulled his lips away from Thirds and carefully eased his way into him.

Third choked back a scream. He didn't think it would hurt so badly, but he didn't understand anything that First was doing.

"Shhhh…" First tried quieting him. He forced his lips on to his and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Third willing opened his mouth for him.

Then there was a really weird sensation that they both felt. They looked into each others eyes and the looked down. Sitting on First lap was Third's tail.

'Did he just turn into a mermaid during sex?' First thought in disbelief. Third felt his face heat up. Why did that have to happen now? He covered his face and tried to hide his embarrassment.

First moved him off his lap and walked into the kitchen to grab some water. He walked back in and dumped it on his head turning him back into his human form. He looked down at Third who was still covering his face.

'Well that moment was killed...' First decided that it wasn't worth trying again. He picked up a pillow and blanket from the bed and left Third alone.

'_I-i messed up so badly...' _He thought when he saw First leave. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to speak again to call him back. With a remorseful sigh he pulled the blankets back around him and went back to sleep.

A few hours later while it was still dark First was getting ready to leave.

'Okay. I'll go to the beach, sit there, and pretend I stayed the night. Then if anyone asks, I was there and I saw nothing. I just hope no one went missing this past night...' He walked past the room Third was sleeping in and peeked in. He laid there peacefully wrapped up in his blankets.

'Hmmm...no tail...that's good I guess...' First figured. 'Should I do something for him? Tell him I'm going?' he looked outside. Not a hint sunlight could be seen. If he was guessing right it was probably 3 in the morning.

'Okay, I'll go to the beach and when the sun raises I'll leave and come home.' he thought walking away. 'Maybe I can get some food or something since I'm sure he'll want something when I get back.' he thought as he left the house.


End file.
